


Joe Biden & Reader

by literal_wife



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_wife/pseuds/literal_wife
Summary: Exchanging numbers with Biden.I wrote this at a slumber party in 2017. Now Joe Biden is president.Repost from wattpad.
Relationships: Jill Biden/Joe Biden, Joe Biden/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Joe Biden & Reader

Chapter One: What's This Feeling?

It was a cold December day when you decided to go on a stroll to your closest coffee shop. In the big city of Washington D.C. of course, there is one practically every block. So you're surprised to find that once you get in line, a silver fox stands before you. This tan, six foot man was radiating an aura of warmth that almost all old men have, yet it was amplified by his voice speaking into his phone.

"Yes, Ashley, I know." He hummed with a sugary sweet smile as he agreed absently. Now, if you were a simple plebian, you might not know who Ashley is, (A loving spouse? Oh No!) But a vice president aficionado like yourself knows well that Ashley is his 36 year old daughter, and by the sound of her tone on the speaker, she was the host of a family Christmas party.

_"I know, I know. I'll be there. I love you sweetheart!"_ Joe said his goodbyes lovingly soft as he looked around his surroundings before landing on you with a small fox-like smirk.

"Kids am I right? Always so stressed out now-a-days. Not me though, no, an old man like me can't deal with that." And oh my god, you couldn't believe it; former vice president Joe Biden just spoke to you!

Swirling your hair in a circle with your fingers, you chuckle back in response stunned to silence for a moment before piping up a small, "You? No, I bet you could do a lot for your age." You wink at him and he blushes before shuffling his phone into the pocket of his dark overcoat.

"O-oh, well I never expected to be flirted at from such a fine person like yourself at a simple establishment like this," the silver haired man purred back with a now-flirtatious grin, "tell me, what's your name?"

You tell him your name and his warm charm seems to be bubbling out of him before he's called to order, you two hadn't even realized the line had gone up in your little talk but that was fine, this was fine. Paying for his coffee, he sign the receipt and you tried not to watch him leave but the sting in your heart made you and....

He was looking straight into your eyes before walking towards you and giving you his number. "C-call me...." he blushes before hurrying out the door. Staring at the small piece of paper in your hand that was on the receipt of the coffee you couldn't help but put it to your chest in pure joy.

"Ahem, thot, are you ordering coffee or what?"

(Thank you for reading! Pt 2 coming hopefully never!) 

Originally posted on wattpad [here](https://my.w.tt/jmt3RpSIjbb)

**Author's Note:**

> "hey so I noticed these don't exist and I'm putting an end to that IMMEDIATELY"
> 
> was the original summary. Lord, help 2017 me.


End file.
